78th Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 75th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) Barney's Birthday is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 9, 2005. It is not to be confused with the 1992 Barney & Friends Episode Video of the same name. On May 30, 2017, it was re-released under a different title, Barney's Birthday Party. Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Stacy and Laura also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Spanish and Portuguese respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Anna learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Birthdays Stories: None Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (cameo) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) (cameo) * David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) (cameo) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (cameo) Songs # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Gonna Have a Party # I Love Birthdays # Growing # What Shall We Make Today? # Las Mañanitas # Feliz Aniversário # Colors All Around # Games # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BINGO # Looby Loo # Number Limbo # Mr. Knickerbocker # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # Snackin' on Healthy Food # If All the Raindrops # The Baby Bop Hop # The Clapping Song # The Exercise Song # Someone to Love You Forever # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here # I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Birthday (soundtrack) Book Main Article: Barney's Birthday (book) Trivia * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?". is used. * The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. * The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". is used. * The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Colorful World. * This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. * Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes and We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat" (with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel appear in this video as main characters while David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami made guest appearances at the end of the video. * This is Barney's fourth birthday in the series. * Five episodes "Happy Birthday, Barney!", "Look at Me, I'm 3!", "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!",and "Birthday Olé" were also featured bonus videos in this DVD release, as well as the Season 8 episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" being the bonus episode. * This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, "Happy Birthday, Barney!", the Season 5 episode "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!", and the Season 8 episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!". * This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". * This is the first time BJ magically appears. * On October 6, 2015, this video got re-released on DVD in Modern Collection box set from Universal Studios Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, along with We Wish You a Merry Christmas,' ''This is My Habitat and Top 20 Countdown. All of them have the opening and closing previews, including This is How I Feel, Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals, It's Showtime with Barney!, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie, the ABC promo for The Muppets, an official Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (starts this Christmas), the Learn English with Barney app commercial, the Barbie in Rock 'N Royals trailer and the Kidz Bop 29 commercial. * On the front cover of the VHS and DVD release of this, Barney wears a birthday crown. Barney's same birthday crown would later return in the back DVD cover of Dino-Mite Birthday. * This is another time Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end. * A soundtrack for the 2005 home video was made on CD and Digital, on September 15, 2015 from HIT Entertainment. * The first Barney video to be re-released as a part of '''Modern Collection. The second being We Wish You a Merry Christmas, the third being This is My Habitat, and the fourth being Top 20 Countdown. * A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 2005. It was later re-released by Publications International in 2015. * In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 9 intro with third and fourth generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 9 logo. Television Airings * This video also aired on HBO in 2016. * This special also aired on Sprout in 2011. * This special aired tonight on PBS from November 23, 2005 until December 21, 2008. * This special also aired on Treehouse TV from 2008. DVD Bonus Episodes * Happy Birthday, Barney! * Look at Me, I'm 3! * Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! * Birthday Olé * It's Your Birthday, Barney! We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) We Wish You a Merry Christmas is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 12, 2005. On October 10, 2017, it was re-released under a different title, Barney's Merry Christmas!. Plot It's Christmas time! Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids celebrate the Christmas season at the caboose, with Christmas carols, decorating Christmas trees, writing a letter to Santa and a special trip to visit Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus in Santa's workshop at the North Pole. Educational Theme: Christmas Cast * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Santa Claus (Dari Hays) * Mrs. Claus (Wendy Welch) * Elves (Jeff Ayers, Kyle Nelson, and Adam Brown) * Frosty the Snowman * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Christmas Carolers Songs # Barney Theme Song (Christmas Version) # Deck the Halls # I Love the Holidays # My Dreidel # Jingle Bells # Oh, Christmas Tree # Here Comes Santa Claus # We're Writing a Letter to Santa # Winter's Wonderful # Frosty the Snowman # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer # Hey Santa Claus # Look into Santa's Book # Joy to the World # Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year # Let's All Do a Little Tapping # Santa's Wrapping Crew # The Christmas Cookies Song # The 12 Days of Christmas # Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy # It's Twinkle Time # Silent Night # Silver Bells # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (album) Book Main Article: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (book) Trivia * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?" is used. * The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". * The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". * The fifth Barney Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa, the second being Barney's Magical Christmas, the third being Barney's Night Before Christmas and the fourth being Barney's Christmas Star. * In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 9 intro with Christmas version, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 9 logo and Season 7-13 versions. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The same Barney doll that was used in Easy as ABC was also used in this video. * Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes and Barney's Birthday (2005). Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat"' '(with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * This video marks the last appearances of Whitney, Nick, Kami, Stacy, Miguel and Anna. * These 5 videos Waiting for Santa, Barney's Magical Christmas, A Holiday in the Park with Barney, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Christmas Star appear as bonus videos on the DVD release. * This video was filmed after Barney's Birthday (2005). * This DVD was dubbed in Spanish (Una Dulce Noche Buena) * This DVD was dubbed in Portuguese (Um Natal de Felicidade) * This DVD was dubbed in German (Wir Wünschen Ihnen ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest). * The Christmas version of I Love You (from Barney's Christmas Star and "A Visit to Santa") was been used instead of the regular version. * Barney wears the same yellow earmuffs from * Barney wears the same colorful scarf from * Barney wears the same blue mittens from * Baby Bop wears the same pink scarf from * Baby Bop wears the same pink mittens from * BJ wears the same red scarf from * BJ wears the same red mittens from * The Snowman from Waiting for Santa and Barney's Magical Christmas ''returned in this video. * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer from ''Barney's Magical Christmas ''returned in this video. * This is the first time Jeff Ayers (who plays Baby Bop), Kyle Nelson (who plays BJ) and Adam Brown (who plays Riff and plays BJ in "E-I-E-I-O")) play Santa's elves. Elves would later appear in the Season 11 episode "A Visit to Santa". * After not being used for 13 years, the song, "Let's All Do a Little Tapping" returns in this video, since ''Barney's Magical Christmas. * After not being used for 8 years, the song, "It's Twinkle Time" returns in this video, since Happy Holidays Love, Barney. * The instrumental version of "I Love the Holidays" (used in A Very Merry Christmas) was played during the end credits. * A soundtrack for this video was made on CD and Digital with 25 songs. * In the soundtrack, during the songs Deck the Halls and I Love the Holidays, Baby Bop and BJ's vocals are added. * Barney's same Santa hat would later return in "Gift of the Dinos" and A Very Merry Christmas. * This is the first Barney Christmas special in which Dean Wendt voices Barney. The next would the the Season 11 half episodes "Gift of the Dinos" and "A Visit to Santa". * A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 2005. In 2015, it was re-released by Publications International. DVD Read-Alongs # Barney's Christmas Surprise # Barney's Wonderful Winter Day Television Airings * This special aired on PBS from December 2005-2008. * This special also aired on Treehouse TV from December 2006 to December 2011. * This special also aired on Sprout from December 2010 until December 2013. * This special also aired on Time Warner Cable Kids from December 2011 until December 2014. * This special also aired on ABC and on CBS in December 2015. * This special also aired on Time Warner Jr. (formerly named as "Time Warner Cable Kids") from November 22, 2017 until December. DVD Bonus Videos * Waiting for Santa * Barney's Magical Christmas * A Holiday in the Park with Barney * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Barney's Christmas Star Season 9 Season 9 of Barney & Friends aired on PBS from September 6, 2004-June 1, 2005. Cast Dinosaurs * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Children * David (Emilio Mazur) (debut) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) (debut) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (debut) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (debut) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) (debut) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) (debut) Guest Appearances * Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in "When I'm a Firefighter") * Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in "When I'm a Firefighter") * Dari Hays (played Firefighter Bill in "Home, Safe Home") * Nicholas J. Bernbach (played Tiger Catcher in "Animal See, Animal Do") * N/A (played Mrs. Shoe Store Keeper in "My New Shoes") * Bob West (played Merlin the Great in "It's Magic") * Joan Jenkins (played Teacher in "School Days") * Jim Rowley (played Mr. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") * N/A (played Mrs. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") Episodes # Everybody's Got Feelings (September 6, 2004) # Caring Hearts (September 7, 2004) # Let's Make Music! (September 8, 2004) # Movin' Along (September 9, 2004) # Let Your Creativity Fly! (September 10, 2004) # Imagine That! (September 13, 2004) # Keep on Truckin' (September 14, 2004) # I'm a Builder (September 15, 2004) # Coming on Strong (September 16, 2004) # Let's Play Games! (September 17, 2004) # What I Want to Be (September 18, 2004) # When I'm a Firefighter (September 19, 2004) # You Can Count on Me! (May 2, 2005) # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes (May 3, 2005) # Easy as ABC (May 4, 2005) # Look What I Can Do! (May 5, 2005) # Making a Move! (May 6, 2005) # Home, Safe Home (May 7, 2005) # On the Road Again (May 8, 2005) # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (May 9, 2005) # Sleepover Surprises '(May 10, 2005) # '''The Clean Up Club '(May 11, 2005) # 'Let's Go Hunting '(May 12, 2005) # 'I Love My Neighborhood '(May 13, 2005) # 'Goodbye, Blankey '(May 14, 2005) # 'Our Surprised Pets '(May 15, 2005) # 'Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air '(May 16, 2005) # 'Rainy Days are Fun '(May 17, 2005) # 'Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground '(May 18, 2005) # 'Animal See, Animal Do '(May 19, 2005) # 'My New Shoes '(May 20, 2005) # 'Soup's On! '(May 21, 2005) # 'The Greatest Show on Earth '(May 22, 2005) # 'A Friend in Need '(May 23, 2005) # 'It's Magic '(May 24, 2005) # 'Going on a Fishing Trip '(May 25, 2005) # 'Back on Track '(May 26, 2005) # 'Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner '(May 27, 2005) # 'The Park Sale '(May 28, 2005) # 'School Days '(May 29, 2005) # 'I'm a Scientist '(May 30, 2005) # My Baby Brother (May 31, 2005) # All About Me (June 1, 2005) '''Specials * Barney's Birthday (September 9, 2005, video release; November 23, 2005) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas ''(October 12, 2005, video release; December 5, 2005, TV airdate) '''Trivia' *This season marked: **The only season where Barney introduces viewers in a white background. **The 1st season not to include the Barney Says segment. **The first season appearances of David, Rachel and Laura. **The only apperances of Stacy, Anna and Miguel. **The final appearances of Whitney, Nick, and Kami. *In some episodes of this season, Season 10, and Season 12, Barney sings "I Love You" by himself and in the second verse flashbacks are shown of kids hugging their friends and family. *When rerun on PBS Kids Sprout, this season would always be closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. It was formerly captioned by the Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). *This is the only season where the episode titles don't appear on screen. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2005, all 43 episodes were filmed and produced by 2004. *All the episodes of this season were remade and cut short to fifteen minutes in the U.K. The U.K. versions of these episodes centered more around the dinosaurs. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video (along with Seasons 7 & 8 and 10-13). *The season has its soundtrack were released as Season 9 Sing-Along and'' Season 9 - Let's Make Music! ''on CD and Digital from 2013-2014. It's rhyming day, BJ and Baby Bop did speak in rhymes and Riff is ready to rhyme. He can't do it, he's making it up. Barney, Baby Bop and BJ tell Riff how he's still not rhyming because he wants to ask Rachel how to make it up. Rachel came in and she asks Riff to make up his rhyme. They said, "Hi" to Rachel. Riff doesn't make his own rhyme. Laura came in and she ask them is Riff speaking rhyme. David also arrive and say today is rhyming day. Barney knows that rhyming day is a special day for speaking in rhyme, words to rhyme and making a poetry. Riff is ready to speak in rhyme! He can't speak it up. Riff is not practicing. Barney and his friends spoke in rhyme. The rhyme goes...Let's all rhyme in rhyming day, in our special way. When we speak in rhyme, every day and every time. Guess Riff is not trying to rhyme. Riff said, "Hi" to Barney and his friends. Rachel, David and Laura are ready to look for the letters of the alphabet. They need the vowels, A, E, I, O U and sometimes Y. Or even from B to Z. When the 3 old kids leave, they are looking for the letters. Riff sings a song about the alphabet. David, Laura and Rachel found the alphabet letters. hey are from A to Z. They can rhyme with each letter and play a rhyming game with any kind of word. Like vowels and from B to Z. Barney knows about a fun game of rhymes. They love to play a game called "What Rhymes with..." That was a fun game! Baby Bop and BJ will cheer Riff up. Both of them doing a rhyming cheer. R-H-Y-M-E, Rhyming day is fun to see! Yay, Rhymes! That's a funny rhyme cheer! Riff is trying to do his best at rhymes. He'll better practice. Riff announces "Today on rhyming day, I'm ready to speak in rhyme. Starring Riff!" YAY! That's a great announcement, Riff. He's a good presentation. Dinos are best at rhyming. Riff is going to practice talking in rhyme. Keep trying, Riff! Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Rachel, Laura and David will play another game of "The T Game." Barney, BJ and Baby Bop are playing a special game that rhymes with dog and frog, cat and hat or ball and call with David, Laura and Rachel. Riff is trying to speak up in rhyme. Riff is really talking in rhyme. He said the rhyme...And now I am with Barney and his friends, the fun would never ends. When the help is on the way, today is rhyming day! YAY! Riff did speak in rhyme! He did it! They say the rhyme together last time...And now we are together with family and friends, the fun would've never end. We make up poems, poetry and rhyme, for the fun it is having a really great time! Very cool! What a fun rhyming day! Meet the Children in Season 9 of Barney & Friends Meet all Barney's friends in Season 9 of the hit television show Barney & Friends! Jackson Jackson is 11 years old and a 5th grader. He is always a good at dancing. He is played by Daven Wilson. Whitney Whitney is 11 years old and a 5th grader. She lives with her grandparents and she loves her favorite color red. She is played by Kayla Levels. David David is 9 years old and a 3rd grader. He loves to play the drum. He has a baby brother. He is played by Emilio Mazur. Miguel Miguel is 11 years old and a 5th grader. He likes to play sports and games like baseball and soccer. He is played by Riley Morrison. Nick Nick is 11 years old and a 5th grader. He has his favorite dog "Baxter”. He is played by Grayson Vanover. Rachel Rachel is 10 years old and a 4th grader. She loves to play with her truck with farm animals and she likes to do a spin and run fast. She is played by Hunter Pecunia. Stacy Stacy is 11 years old and a 5th grader. She likes to ride her bike with a friend and she loves to play the flute. She is played by Alyssa Franks. Kami Kami is 12 years old and a 6th grader. She likes to do a cartwheel and he loves playing her horn. She is played by Makayla Crawford. Anna Anna is 10 years old and a 4th grader. She has moved into a neighborhood. She is played by Carlyn Hinojosa. Laura Laura is 9 years old and a 3rd grader. She loves her favorite healthy snack are fruits and she loves to play with a friend. She is played by Julia Nicholson. Season 9 Cartoon Below are several cartoon illustrations of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, David, Jackson, Nick, Miguel, Kami, Whitney, Rachel, Stacy, Anna and Laura. Trivia * 10 kids (Anna, Laura, Rachel, Stacy, Kami, Whitney, Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel) (seen as 2D animation) are wearing same clothes and have the same hairstyle in Season 9 episodes 21-41 and specials. On the VHS and DVD cover of Movin' and Groovin', it shows the 1995-1997 Barney costume in Season 3. Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour is a stage show show. It first opened at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama on January 21, 2006 and originally ran up until December 31, 2007 in North America. It is Barney's sixth live show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World) and his fourth national stage show tour (after Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World). The filmed performance of the show was released on DVD on May 16, 2008. The show would later tour in the United Kingdom in honor of Barney's 20th Anniversary in January 2008 - November of that year. It also performed in Ireland in 2009, Abu Dhabi, Asia in 2012 and in Muscrat, Oman in 2013. Plot While eager to share their toys with the audience, Baby Bop, and BJ's toys are broken, leaving them with nothing to play with. Barney takes them (and the audience) on a magical musical adventure where their toys can be repaired. With the help of the Imagination Machine, which is fueled by children's imaginations, they meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, a blue jay who plays the blues, life-sized musical instruments and larger-than-life toys even a big surprise... a new dino friend!. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour and some parts of Europe. The first cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Rick Starkweather) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Lamecx) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Sabrina Gabrielez) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Chris (Matt Stamm) * Jean (Becky King) Songs (The song list is complete but since this show has performed in some cities, the song list might be a bit out of order) Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The Clapping Song # Laugh with Me! # Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy # The Toy Factory Song # Me and My Teddy # Nursery Rhyme Kitchen Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man and Pat-a-Cake # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Here Comes the Firetruck # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # The Rocket Song # We are Little Robots # A Rock N Roll Star Act 2 # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Farm Animal Sing-Along Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb and Hey Diddle Diddle # If All the Raindrops # The Wheels on the Bus # I Hear Music Everywhere * # Mr. Knickerbocker # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band # Blue Jay Blues # *How Does This Thing Work?* # If You Imagine # I Love You Riff's Appearance Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (soundtrack) Gallery See the gallery for the live show Trivia * This live show / video marks: ** The beginning of the Barney & Friends Fourth Era' (January 21, 2006 - January 3, 2012). ** The last live show written by Stephen White. ** The first live appearance of Riff. After eight months of being on tour, Riff was added to the show in September of that year. * Instead of kids, there were two adults in this live show by the names of Chris and Jean who are known as guides of the toy factory. * The show was originally titled Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory, but due to the Let's Go videos selling well, the name was changed to "The Let's Go Tour" by request of marketing executives. * "Mr. Knickerbocker" and "If All the Raindrops" would later be recycled in Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!. * This video of this live show was filmed at the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia. * The airplane from Barney's Colorful World ''also appeared in this show. '''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!' Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! is Barney's seventh live show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City,'' Barney's Big Surprise'', Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Colorful World, and Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour) and live stage show tour that was produced by VEE Corporation (also known as "VStar Entertainment Group"), along with HIT Entertainment. The show opened on November 19, 2010 in Tulsa, Oklahoma and has toured the U.S. and Canada. The filmed performance of this show was released on DVD on August 20, 2011. The show completed its tour on December 11, 2011. It then started its tour in Asia in this year. Plot Barney comes to life and his friends join him not too long afterwards and get the crowd going. When asked, Barney hasn't decided on a birthday wish, a point that comes back up later in the show. Through out the show, Barney and friends celebrate the purple guy's birthday through singing songs, playing games, and decorating the stage (in Act 2), often playing clips of kids suggesting ideas. Meanwhile, BJ attempts to pull a rabbit out of his hat, pretending to be a magician (and later, a rock star back from his "world tour."). While the "kids" get their party hats, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff sing what they like about their purple friend. In return, Barney sings how he'll be "Someone to Love You Forever." The cast celebrates Barney's birthday and the purple guy reveals his wish: "I wish that our friendship will never end. And it never will, as long as you remember I'm always here, just as close as your imagination." Like with most Barney shows, the cast wraps up the show singing I Love You and Barney finally blows out the candles (shown on screen) on his cake. Characters *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Riff *Mr. Knickerbocker Chorus/Ensemmble The ensemble cast consists of a group of four actors and actresses. In case one (or two) of them can't perform, the others can cover for them. The human cast only has two named characters. *Alex *Jessie The rest of the ensemble used their own names. The four ensemble members also cover for the actors playing the dinos. Cast Original Cast (November 2010-June 2011) *Barney - Antwaun Steele, Joel Pellini, Joseph Walker (Nov. 2010 - March 2011), Miguel Franklin (April 2011 - December 2011) *Baby Bop - Lauren Mayeux and Alyssa Williams *BJ - Megan Godin And Cyndi Graves *Riff - Kathryn E.Shalane, Denise Mason and Sarah Cook *Mr. Knickerbocker - Nick Nunez/Joel Pellii *Ensemble - Nick Nunez, Joel Pellini (Joel, Alex, Jesse (swing)), Megan Godin (Megan, Jessie, Alex), Jennifer Margulis (Jessie, Nov. 2010 to Feb. 2011), Madison Turner (Jesse, March 2011 to December 2011), Alison Warchol (Alison) Final Touring Cast (June 2011-December 2011) *Barney - Antwaun Steele and Miguel Franklin *Baby Bop - Jonathan Kim and Alyssa Williams *BJ - Alison Warchol *Riff - Denise Mason and Sarah Cook *Mr. Knickerbocker - Nick Nunez/Michael Luongo *Ensemble - Nick Nunez (Alex), Megan Godin (Megan, Jesse (swing)), Madison Turner (Jesse), Michael Luongo (Michael, Alex (swing))﻿ Songs (Most of the Barney songs in the show have been remixed. The music style that the song has been remixed will be listed next to the song title. "Original" means that the song is an arrangement from the TV series) Act 1 #Barney Theme Song (Hip Hop) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Techno) #The Wheels on the Bus (Hip Hop) #Throw Your Hands Up #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Jazz) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Hip Hop) #Alphabet Song (Calypso) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Original) #Dino Dance (Pop) #Rock Like a Monkey* (Original) #Move It Like This #Clean Up (March/Rap) Act 2 #A Rock N Roll Star (Rock) #Together, Together (Original) #Colors All Around (Original) #Baby Bop Hop (Original) #Silly Sounds (Original) #The Clapping Song (Country) #If All the Raindrops (World Music) #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Rap) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Pop) #What I Like About You #Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) #Happy Birthday to You (Rock) #Together with You (Pop - Written exclusively for Birthday Bash) #I Love You (Folk) #Together with You (Reprise)* (Pop) *Not on Soundtrack Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording It was released in 2011 and It was available for purchase at the show and in stores. Gallery See the gallery for the live show Trivia * This live show was written by Carter Crocker. * VEE built custom costumes for this show, based off the cartoon illustrations of Barney and friends, rather than asking permission to use the costumes on the TV show (like with past shows). Despite this, they initially used a spare Barney costume from HiT to do the "Dino Seats" meet and greets, as well as promotional appearances. Starting in April 2011, a newer Barney suit, provided by HiT themselves, was used. However, the TV costumes are used in the Asian tour. * BJ is the only dino in the show without a double. * During the "Itsy Bitsy Spider", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff often walk into the front rows of the audience and meet fans for a nearly a minute. This depends on the venue, however. * The script originally had one of the cast members mention how Barney was dressed up (the original costumes had a bow tie). The line was removed once VEE began using a HIT Barney costume for the show. * This live show marks the last appearance of Mr. Knickerbocker. * This video of the live show was filmed at American Bank Center Selena Auditorium in Corpus Christi, Texas.